1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dynamoelectric manufacture and in particular to an apparatus for forming a laminated dynamoelectric structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,202,851 of W. J. Zimmerle et al, a manufacture of a dynamoelectric machine is illustrated interlocked laminations are provided for forming a stator assembly. The laminations are provided with formed projections to define the desired interlocking means between the respective laminations.
Additional prior art patents which show the state of the art in connection with apparatus and processes for forming such stacked laminated structures includes Phelps et al U.S. Pat. No. 1,817,462, Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 1,861,059, Zimmerle U.S. Pat. No. 3,210,824, Bausman et al 1,874,158, Heftler 2,283,629, Goran 2,368,295, Roters 2,483,024, Korski 2,763,916, Ebbert 2,933,204, Westphalen 2,971,106, Ploran 2,975,312, Hicks 2,996,791, Rediger 3,012,162, Hopp et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,060,992, Post U.S. Pat. No. 3,062,262, Boyer U.S. Pat. No. 3,070,058, Zimmerle U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,831, Zimmerle U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,077, and MacLaren U.S. Pat. No. 2,998,638. Additionally, Canadian Pat. No. 603,175 of Gordon W. Herzog, and German Pat. No. 917,626 teach interlocked laminated sheet structures for such structures.